


These Waters are Dangerous

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, girl!Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Speak of the devil and he shall appear. On his motorcycle, wearing that leather jacket that Jisoo liked wearing when it was cold, and that stupid smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach.Girl!Joshua aka Jisoo and her boyfriend Jeonghan





	These Waters are Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what possessed me to write girl joshua again. brain!

Hands slammed down Jisoo’s desk. “Yah. Hong Jisoo. Why are you leaving me during this dire time?” Choi Seunghee whined, high and loud. She looked ready to throw a mini fit in front of Jisoo and the rest of the class. “I need help! I can’t go on a date with my current closet looking like crap.”

If it could even be called a date. Jisoo’s eyebrows flew up. “Did he even call it a date? Or did he just grunt?”

Lee Jihoon was tiny in stature and sparse with his words. Verbally anyhow. Jisoo doubted he called anything a date when Seunghee latched onto him and pouted until he gave an agreeing noise.

Seunghee blushed. “It was an agreeing grunt. And what are you doing that’s so important that you can’t go shopping with me!"

Jisoo laughed. Gently, she patted Seunghee on the head. “I made my plans for today ages ago and I’m not changing them. You don’t need to go shopping for something new. Lee Jihoon would just grunt if you asked him if you looked nice in whatever you wore.”

Pouting, she groaned. “I want more than grunts though.”

“Wear that baby blue blouse with the cute neck bow and your black skirt. The one with the tiny sequins on them. It’s short enough to catch his eye and show off your legs.” Jisoo finished putting her books into her bag. She had to get going. “And before you say it’s not enough. Remember one thing. That Lee Jihoon at least grunts at you. Which is more than he does for any girl. One day he’ll even speak to you. He’s just shy and has the emotional IQ of a rock since he’s a teenaged boy.”

“But he’s a cute rock,” Seunghee mumbled.

Jisoo sighed. Her lovelorn friend was seriously out of it. “Yes,” if Jisoo said something disparaging it would only make Seunghee go off, and Lee Jihoon wasn’t Jisoo’s type but she was a good friend. “But he’s also a teenaged boy. He’d love whatever you wore. He likes you a lot. Don’t worry.” Jisoo gave Seunghee one of her signature sweet smiles. “Now I need to go. Your date isn’t until next week so we have time to pick out an outfit if you don’t like my suggestion. Have a great weekend.”  

Seunghee pouted the whole way as she followed Jisoo out of their school. “Tell me where you’re going. You never not tell your best friend, aka me, things.”

Jisoo simply smiled as she walked. She had places to be with a special someone. She had to meet them soon. “This one is a secret,” Jisoo sang, twirling halfway to wink at Seunghee.

Outside people were laughing and chattering. But there were a lot of whispers going about. And a damn lot of giggling too.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. On his motorcycle, wearing that leather jacket that Jisoo liked wearing when it was cold, and that stupid smile that gave her butterflies in her stomach.

Jeonghan smiled, almost smirking at her. He didn’t wave or shout anything, sitting there on his motorcycle waiting for her to come to him.

She called him arrogant the first time he did that, wait for her somewhere. He laughed, “I’m your knight baby. I’m going to wait for you and then help you get on your chariot.”

That was enough to make her melt.

Seunghee gaped, just for a few seconds. “Who’s the dude on the motorcycle? Who is he waiting for?” She nudged Jisoo. “What sort of girl would be dating a guy like that?”

Jisoo was. Jisoo was dating the bad boy. The dude on the motorcycle with the dyed hair. Jeonghan was playing with fire waiting for her like this outside her school. But Jisoo could handle the fire just fine. She wouldn’t be dating him if she couldn’t.

“I am,” she replied. “That’s the secret. Jeonghan’s my boyfriend. The one that I haven’t told you much about.”

Her jaw dropped. Jisoo smiled at Seunghee. “I’ll tell you more about it later.”

“Ji-Jisoo!”

Wading through the crowd, Jisoo walked right to Jeonghan.

He grinned. “Hey baby,” holding out his arms for her to walk in so he could hug her.

Jisoo kept in a snort. He wanted to mark his territory, tell all the guys at her school that she was taken. Jisoo said nothing. Instead she dropped her bag into his arms, smiling as he caught it. She swung her leg over the back, climbing in behind Jeonghan. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled. “What are you waiting for?”

Jeonghan blinked a bit before stuffing her bag into the side carry, and grabbing her helmet and gently strapping it on her head. “Here. Got to keep my princess safe.”

* * *

Jisoo gently tied the side of her bikini together. It was a cute number, the softest of pinks with a bit of ruffle. She picked it out with Seunghee the one time they went shopping for summer outfits. Seunghee wolf whistled at Jisoo when she opened the door to show her. Jisoo wanted that same reaction from Jeonghan.

It was perfect that Jeonghan took them to his parent’s home on the outskirts of the city. They’d have privacy. And the giant pool in the backyard where Jeonghan was waiting for her.

Walking out, she grinned as she saw Jeonghan was already in the pool. She walked lightly, sitting down on one of the chairs to put some sunscreen on her skin. Jisoo would’ve asked Jeonghan to help but that would’ve gotten into dangerous territory. Not that they already hadn’t done many things with each other, but Jisoo wanted to wait for that sort of stuff for later that night. She had other surprises.

Jisoo finished, looking up to see Jeonghan eyeing her like she was prey. With a soft smile, she propped her left leg up to place her chin on her knee. She bent her right knee to the side, leaving it laying on the chair, giving Jeonghan a clear view of her swimsuit. “Hungry?” Tilting her head, her hair swept down her shoulder, showing off the cute little straps on her thin shoulders.

“For you?” Jeonghan smirked, “Always.” He swam towards her and the stairs leading down into the pool. “I was lonely without you Soo.” He held out a hand, as if waiting for her to use it to walk down into the pool.

A good knight was hard to find. A handsome, good knight even harder. She got up, walking to the pool. Placing her hand on his, she went down the stairs. Jeonghan grabbed her around the waist as she took the last step.

The water moved around them as Jeonghan pulled her close and lay a soft kiss on her lips. “Cute outfit baby.”

Jisoo huffed. Leaning in, she let her breasts push onto Jeonghan’s chest. Jeonghan’s thin fingers moved up to play with the ties that held Jisoo’s top half of the swimsuit on her chest. She let him play with it, kissing him back. “I’ve got cuter things in my bag.”

Licking his lips, Jeonghan smiled wide, hands wandering on her body. His hands went from playing with her bikini to running down her hips and thighs, back up to her butt, giving it a tiny squeeze before settling on her hips again. “For me to see?”

Jisoo teased him. She leaned away from his chest, placing her hands on his shoulders, letting her fingers tap into his shoulder blades lightly. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s for this other guy I’m seeing. You see he’s not a bad boy who comes on a motorcycle.”

She let out a squeal as Jeonghan lifted her up, holding her up in the air. “No one is a better knight than me princess.” Bringing her down, he positioned her against the pool edge, so he could loom over her. He toyed with her hair, before letting his fingers run down her collar bones, down her sternum to the V of her breasts, making her shiver. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“A slayer of dragons and all things bad,” Jisoo whispered, bringing her other hand up to pet his hair. “A good knight deserves a reward.” She lifted his head, giving him a rather passionate kiss, all lips and a hint of tongue.

Jeonghan used this chance to start devouring her, eliciting gasps from her pretty lips as his hands slowly undid her bikini top to touch all that bare skin. His lips stay latched onto hers, as they pressed against each other.  


End file.
